Thinking of you
by Maya05
Summary: Cette fic se situe dans la saison 1. Jess n'est pas décédée et Sam l'a quitté pour rejoindre son frère à Blackwater Ridge.
1. Prologue

_Je croyais en l'amour unique qui dure une éternité._

_Je pensais l'avoir atteint avec cet homme si spécial._

_Je me suis trompée, il est parti pour son frère sans une réelle explication._

_Je souffre, j'essais de me relever._

_Le temps passe, la douleur elle, reste._

_Elle est moins intense qu'au premier jour mais…_

_J'ai toujours se vide dans mon cœur, lui…_

_Il ne part pas, pourtant…_

_Je suis obligée de faire avec,_

_Je suis obligée de vivre sans lui,_

_Je suis obligée de reprendre ma vie en main._

_Et quand j'y arrive…_

_Il revient pour me sauver._


	2. Chapter 1 : La chaleur de ses bras

_Chapitre 1 : La chaleur de ses bras._

Mon réveil se met à sonner, je grogne ne voulant pas être réveillée par ce bruit mais trop tard, c'est déjà fait alors je sors un bras de ma couette et j'appuie sur le bouton. Le silence emplit ma chambre, j'ouvre légèrement les yeux, l'oreiller à mes côtés est vide, je passe ma main sur le matelas, le drap est froid. Je n'aime pas dormir seule, j'ai été trop habituée à ses bras, depuis combien de temps ne m'a-t-il pas serré ? Je me replie sur moi-même en pensant à lui. Pourquoi m'a-t-il quitté, que lui est-il arrivé pour qu'il s'éloigne ainsi de moi ? On était heureux, on était bien. Une larme glisse sur ma joue, je reste à fixer la place vide à mes côtés, il me manque tellement.

Dire qu'un mois est passé depuis qu'il est parti, j'ai passée ma première semaine à pleurer, je ne comprenais pas, pourtant, il n'est pas parti comme un voleur, non, son frère est venu le chercher, il a parlé de chasse, l'heure suivante il est parti mais il est revenu. Il est resté une semaine, je voyais que quelque chose le tourmentait, il avait cette lueur d'angoisse dans ses prunelles, j'ai essayée de le faire parler mais il restait fermé alors je me contentais juste de garder un œil sur lui. Mais une semaine jour pour jour, il m'a parlé.

Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, il avait ce regard grave, cette voix rauque. Oh oui, ça m'a déchiré.

_- Flash Back -_

Sam me scrutait avec un regard que je ne connaissais pas, une lueur étrange, grave luisait. J'étais assise à ses côtés, il me tenait les mains et moi, je l'observais inquiète me demandant ce qu'il voulait me dire. J'avais bien remarqué que depuis le passage furtif de son aîné, qu'il était préoccupé, peut-être se décidait-il à se confier. Néanmoins, ce que je voyais dans son regard, ne présageait rien de bon et j'en avais peur.

_ Sam, qui y a-t-il ? M'inquiétais-je.

Je restais à le scruter en fronçant les sourcils, il semblait hésiter, il ne me lâchait pas, le voir ainsi me faisais peur mais je soutenais son regard impatiente qu'il parle.

_ Je vais rejoindre mon frère. Souffla-t-il d'une voix affligée par l'émotion.

Mon regard se fit interrogateur, voulait-il dire qu'il partait pour quelques jours ou pour plus longtemps ? Et que ferait-il de ses études ? Et de la fac ? Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de manquer les cours en ce moment alors qu'une fac de droit lui ouvrait ses portes.

_ Pendant combien de temps ? Questionnais-je.

Je sentis ses mains se raidir dans les miennes, mes sourcils se froncèrent plus intensément, quant il ne répondit pas de suite. Il resta à m'observer, je vis dans ses yeux des larmes mais pourquoi ?

_ Répond-moi Sam ! Demandais-je plus durement.

_ Je… ne… je ne sais pas. Se contenta-t-il d'ajouter.

Je restais à l'observer croyant avoir mal entendu, comment ne pouvait-il ne pas le savoir ? Déjà, pourquoi partait-il rejoindre son frère ? Un tas de questions m'assaillaient et je ne pouvais pas toutes les poser.

_ Tu as pensé à tes études, à cette école de droit ? Tu as travaillé dur pour en arriver là et tu veux tout balancer pour rejoindre ton frère je ne sais où ? D'ailleurs, il est où Dean ? La semaine dernière tu pars avec lui faire, je ne sais quoi et là, tu me dis vouloir aller le rejoindre ? M'esclaffais-je prise par surprise.

Il restait à me fixer et ça avait le don de m'exaspérer, ne pouvait-il pas mieux s'expliquer ? Je ne lâchais pas mon regard du sien, je voulais mes réponses alors il avait intérêt d'y répondre !

_ Aux dernières nouvelles, il est dans l'état du Colorado, à Blackwater Ridge.

_ Quoi ? Et tu veux aller le rejoindre là-bas ? Mais t'es fou ma parole !

_ Je m'inquiète pour lui Jess, je n'aurais pas dû le laisser repartir, j'aurais…

La fin de sa phrase je l'ai devinée, son regard triste, me le fait bien comprendre, peut-être ne voulait-il pas prononcer ces mots mais il s'était stoppé trop tard, j'avais compris. Il voulait rejoindre son frère et sûrement rester avec lui mais moi je suis quoi à ses yeux ?

_ Tu aurais dû quoi ? Le retenir ou repartir avec lui ? Demandais-je d'une voix dure mais cassée.

Son regard de cocker m'agaça, comment pouvait-il me dire ça ? Depuis que je le connaissais, il ne m'a parlé que rarement de sa famille et là, d'un coup il ne pensait qu'à ça ? J'avais besoin d'un peu plus d'explication pour avaler la pilule !

_ Je suis désolé Jess, je mettais voilé la face. Cette vie, la fac, toi, ce n'est pas fait pour moi. J'aimerais vraiment, je te le jure, j'aimerais rester avec toi mais je ne fais pas parti de ce monde.

Je sens mes larmes glisser sur mes joues, vient-il de rompre avec moi ? Oh mon dieu, ça fait mal. Mais que veut-il dire par « ce monde » ?

_ Et bien reste, qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ? Soufflais-je tout en retenant du mieux que je le pouvais mes larmes.

_ Ma famille. Répondit-il tristement.

Qu'avait-elle de si extraordinaire sa famille ? Il ne parlait jamais d'elle, qu'était-il arrivé au Sam que je connaissais ? Que s'était-il passé entre lui et son frère ? Pourquoi me quittait-il alors que je voyais dans son regard qu'il m'aimait ? Ce n'était pas censé.

_ Ne pars pas ! L'implorais-je le cœur serré.

_ Je… je dois partir.

Sur ses mots, il enleva ses mains des miennes dans de douces caresses puis, il se leva, ne quittant pas son regard du mien. Mon cœur se déchirait en milles morceaux, il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, pas sans une meilleure explication.

_ Pourquoi Sam ? Qu'a-t-elle ta famille pour t'empêcher de rester ici avec moi ? Tes études ne sont-elles pas importante à leurs yeux ?

Je mettais levée à mon tour, il me scrutait semblant hésiter à m'avouer une chose mais quant il se retourna avançant jusqu'à la chambre, j'en pris un coup mais je le suivis mettant ma douleur de cotée.

_ Sam répond-moi ! M'écriais-je.

Son sac était déjà prêt, encore une fois, je déglutis difficilement mais malgré mon regard humide, je restais la tête haute. Il se retourna enfin gardant la lanière de son sac en main.

_ Je ne peux pas t'expliquer sans te mettre en danger mais sache que je t'aime et que si réellement j'avais le choix, je ne te quitterais pas.

Oh ça, ça faisait mal, croyait-il que ça m'apaiserais ?

_ Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi as-tu quitté ta famille pour venir ici ?

_ Je… (il baissa la tête…) Mon père avait raison, je ne suis pas un étudiant.

D'un côté, je voyais qu'il souffrait lui aussi mais je ne comprenais pas sa logique, son choix. Pourquoi maintenant ? Est-ce que son frère lui avait-il dit une chose qui lui a fait changer d'idée ?

_ Tu es quoi alors ? Demandais-je voulant comprendre.

Il resta à me fixer, ses larmes coulaient sur ses joues comme sur les miennes, ont été déchirés tous les deux mais pourtant, il partait réellement, il me laissait seule. Il s'approcha de moi, je ne bougeais pas, l'observant d'un regard déchiré, il prit mon visage entre ses mains. Je ferme mes yeux, appréciant la tendresse de son geste, puis, je sens ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il était doux, il m'effleurait à peine, attendant d'avoir mon autorisation pour aller plus loin. Je la lui donne en répondant à cette étreinte, le baiser fut plus langoureux, nos langues se touchèrent, se mélangèrent dans un bal tumultueux. Puis, doucement, j'ouvris les paupières, il me fixait intensément, s'était comme s'il gravait mon visage dans sa mémoire, s'était un baiser d'adieu. Je venais de m'en rendre compte, il me souffla un « désolé », puis, il partit. Je restais plantée là, observant la porte de l'entrée qui venait de se refermer sur lui.

_- Fin du flash back-_

J'aurais dû l'empêcher de me quitter, j'aurais dû lui courir après et lui crier que je l'aimais, que je pouvais partir avec lui peu importe mes études. Je l'aimais. Il était l'homme de mes rêves, l'homme de ma vie. Et aujourd'hui, je suis seule, recroquevillée dans ce lit devenu vide sans la chaleur de ses bras.


	3. Chapitre 2 : Tous me fait penser à lui

_Chapitre 2 : Tous me fait penser à lui…_

La chaleur caressait mon visage, j'appréciais cette sensation mais depuis le départ de Sam, ses petites choses anodines avaient perdu de leurs éclats ! Du moins, le fait de sentir le vent dans mes cheveux, la tiédeur du soleil, l'eau caresser ma peau, n'avaient plus ce même goût. Ses sensations étaient devenues ternes, sans saveur. Une chose s'était brisée en moi depuis le départ de Sam, j'essaie de me reconstruire peu à peu mais cet homme m'a brisé le cœur. Deux mois se sont écoulés mais même si les larmes ont arrêté de couler, la douleur reste belle et bien présente.

J'essaie de me concentrer dans mes cours, de travailler pour l'oublier mais ça ne marche pas. Sam est gravé dans ma mémoire et à tout moment, je pense à lui. Il me manque horriblement, la vie est si insipide sans lui. Je suis perdue sans lui, sans ses bras, sans son regard, sans sa voix et pourtant, depuis deux mois, je ne l'ai pas revu. Il n'a même pas répondu à mes appels. Et ne pas avoir de ses nouvelles, de ne pas savoir s'il va bien m'angoisse et en même temps me déchire. A-t-il fait une croix sur moi aussi facilement ? N'a-t-il pas mal d'être séparé de mes bras ? Ne pas savoir me pèse car moi je souffre, moi, j'ai besoin de réponse car ce qu'il m'a révélé le soir de son départ ne m'a pas soulagée, ça n'a pas apaisé ma curiosité bien au contraire.

Durant les premiers jours, j'ai voulu le rejoindre à Blackwater Ridge mais qui me garantissait qu'il était encore là-bas ? Et puis, il est parti, il a rompu, je devais reprendre ma vie en main alors c'est ce que j'ai fais. J'ai repris les cours mais aujourd'hui, devant mes amis, je me voile la face, je leurs dis que je vais bien alors que non, Sam me manque horriblement mais je prends sur moi. Ça passera avec le temps, du moins, je l'espère.

Alors que je marche tranquillement dans le campus, perdu dans mes pensées, j'entends vaguement Rebecca claquer des doigts pour me réveiller de ma léthargie. Je la scrute alors surprise me demandant pourquoi elle fait ça mais quand je vois son regard me fixer avec interrogation, j'en fait tout autant.

_ Tu n'as pas écouté un seul mot de tous ce que je t'ai dis ? Souffla-t-elle hébétée.

J'ouvris légèrement la bouche pour me défendre, mais elle avait raison, je n'avais entendu que quelques brides de mots, mais ne voulant pas qu'elle me questionne, je réponds à la hâte…

_ Tu parlais de Zack et d'Elliot…

Merde, elle s'est arrêtée de marcher et elle me regarde avec ses yeux, des yeux qui me fixent et m'examinent. Je n'aime pas quant elle fait ça, elle me connait trop bien ! Argh ! Je crois que je ne vais pas réussir à la berner.

_ Mais encore ?

_ Une fête ! Tentais-je espérant qu'elle me lâche la grappe.

_ C'est bien ce que je disais, tu n'as rien écoutée ! Je te disais que Zack partait en camping avec Elliot et leurs midinettes enfin bref on s'en fou, à quoi tu pensais ?

Voilà, elle attaque là où ça fait mal, elle ne peut pas me fiche la paix ? Ok, c'est ma meilleure amie mais je n'ai pas forcement envie de parler de lui. Je croise les bras autour de ma poitrine tout en la fixant ne voulant pas me dévoiler. Pas maintenant, il est encore trop tôt.

_ A rien de bien spécial ! Répondis-je.

_ Baliverne, répond-moi, ça ne peux que te faire du bien.

Je lui lance un regard agacé, je ne voulais pas parler, ne comprenait-elle pas ? Bon, d'accord, elle s'inquiète pour moi mais je vais bien ! Sam est parti, moi je suis là, tout va bien. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul poisson dans l'océan ! Même si Sam était un poisson d'une grande beauté, un poisson unique.

_ Je vais bien Becky, alors parler ne sert à rien. Rétorquais-je doucement.

Mon amie reste à me jauger se pinçant les lèvres, je vois bien qu'elle a envie de répliquer mais pour moi, elle se retient. J'apprécie ça en elle. Elle est toujours là, en cas de besoin, c'est rassurant de savoir qu'elle, elle ne me laisse pas tomber.

_ Ok, mais dès que tu en ressens le besoin, je suis là d'accord ? Insista-t-elle.

_ D'accord ! Souris-je.

Je repris doucement la route avec elle, elle était comme une grande sœur, du moins, moi je la vois comme tel. Arrivées à un tournant, la belle blonde me laisse continuer seule, elle a un cours alors que moi j'ai une heure à tuer. Je me dirige vers la bibliothèque au moins, ça m'occupera l'esprit.

Une fois arrivée près de la porte, je me retourne alors qu'un jeune homme courre en ma direction tout en me criant d'attendre. Je recule de quelques pas, l'observant. Il est grand, brun, une barbe de quelques jours et un regard azur très envoûtant. Il a un visage fin et un corps très athlétique. Il est plutôt pas mal mais je m'en fiche un peu. Je reste plantée là, patientant qu'il arrive face à moi.

Ce dernier me dévisage m'offrant l'un de ses plus beaux sourires, s'il pense avoir une chance avec moi, il peut se mettre le doigt bien profond dans l'œil.

_ Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? Questionnais-je n'ayant pas envie qu'on se regarde dans le blanc des yeux encore longtemps.

_ Je… en réalité, je suis nouveau sur le campus et je dois avouer que je suis perdu ! Sourit-il mal à l'aise.

Mon regard dévie de ses yeux au morceau de papier qu'il tient entre ses mains, apparemment, c'est un plan du campus. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire légèrement en repensant à mon arrivée ici. J'étais tout aussi paumée que lui mais j'ai rencontrée Sam. Il m'a aidé, cette rencontre reste à jamais graver dans ma mémoire mais aujourd'hui, elle est si douloureuse. Je me reprends, en lui offrant un sourire aimable…

_ Tu veux te rendre où ?

Je vois dans son regard, qu'il semble soulagé, apparemment, il déambule depuis un petit moment. Je m'approche de lui quant il déplie un peu son plan tout en ajoutant un « ici » en me le montrant. Il est vraiment loin d'arriver à son dortoir. En plus, je suis sûr qu'il se perdrait encore même en lui expliquant les routes à prendre. Certains endroits sont assez durs à trouver, moi-même, je me suis perdue plus d'une fois ! Néanmoins, j'hésite à suivre ce garçon, je ne le connais pas. M'enfin, j'avais bien suivi Sam.

_ T'as encore de la marche à faire mais à mon avis même si je t'explique comment t'y rendre, tu risques de tourner en rond ! Soufflais-je en un fin sourire.

Ce dernier me regarde avec de gros yeux, apparemment, il n'a pas envie de se perdre une nouvelle fois. Voir ce regard de chien battu me fait penser à Sam… encore. Pourquoi tout me fait penser à lui ? Ça fait mal !

_ T'es sûr de toi ? Car, si tu m'expliques bien ça devrait aller ! Répondit-il voulant apparemment rejoindre son dortoir.

En le voyant au bord de la crise de nerf, je lui offre un sourire, il avait réussi à m'avoir, ma bonté me perdra un jour.

_ Je vais t'y emmener, comme ça je serais sûr que tu ne tourneras pas en rond ! Ironisais-je.

_ Oh ! Merci, c'est vraiment gentil mais tu ne devais pas aller à la bibliothèque ?

C'est amusant de voir son petit air surpris, ce regard rond et ensuite, sa gêne. C'était assez chou. Je lui offre un second sourire puis, je me mets à marcher, ce dernier me suivant toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

_ T'en fait pas, c'était pour passer le temps. Je m'appelle Jess et toi ?

Je lui jette un regard en coin ne perdant pas mon sourire, ce dernier se gratte la tête, c'était étranges les similitudes qu'il avait avec Sam.

_ Encore merci Jess, moi c'est Kévin.

Le reste de la route se fit calmement, il me parle un peu de lui et de ce qu'il venait faire à Stanford alors que moi, je lui explique un peu les divers endroits. Il est plutôt sympathique et très séduisant, d'ailleurs ses nombreux regards en coin, je les ai remarqués mais je ne suis pas prête.


End file.
